


More than life

by Rafaperez



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Astral Projection, F/F, Hare Moon, Madam Spellman - Freeform, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25808545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rafaperez/pseuds/Rafaperez
Summary: S3. During the moon bathing ritual Zelda and Lilith meet in the circle
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	More than life

**Author's Note:**

> This totally should have happened on Ep4. I hope you enjoy.

_And we are homeward bound_

_And I want this more than life_

_To touch something real_

_Will help your wounds heal_

**More than life-Whitley**

Zelda could feel her entire body shining in the silver light, staring at the moon above her and the others in the circle, and she could feel the power filling her, and then thinking about power, she wondered why Lilith hadn't made them stronger, why she had simply forgotten about the Coven, forgotten about her, who had been the first to pray to her.

She didn't want to admit it, but it wasn't just the power that had made her angry and ignore thinking about the queen of hell. It was the fact that she was attracted to Lilith and since she had prayed for her, the brunette had been in her dreams every night but she had simply vanished.

Zelda sighed, closing her eyes for a moment as she said the brunette's name, Lilith in her thoughts, her heart racing for a moment, before opening them again and looking at the moon, determined to concentrate only on that moment with the others.

She tilted her head slightly to the left and her eyes widened, her heart racing as she saw Lilith lying beside her in the circle, in her greenish gold dress that accentuated her curves, her black and loose curls framing her beautiful face, staring softly at Zelda and not with her usually ironic smile, and then the brunette raised a finger to the high priestess' lips, wishing she could feel her while silencing her, and that's when Zelda realized she couldn't feel her.

"Astral projection?"

"And invisible to your students, too." Lilith nodded, smiling confidant at Zelda, who looked at her with a certain coldness, raising an eyebrow as her hands adjusted her nightgown, hugging herself to cover her shiny and exposed body from Lilith, feeling her body shiver in wanting to touch her, but also feeling vulnerable, irritated and disappointed.

Lilith had never seen a woman so beautiful as Zelda, her former high priestess, her white nightgown revealing her skin that had a beautiful light now, her red hair slightly disheveled from lying on the forest ground and for a moment she dropped her hand, resting it above Zelda's on the ground, unable to feel her but imagining its soft texture, and Zelda slowly looked at their hands, before staring into Lilith's blue eyes and she murmured coldly:

"Why are you here?" And inside herself, she added in disappointment: _Why are you here after leaving us, leaving me?_

"Because you called me." Lilith whispered with a sad smile, her face tilted to the side, watching the woman face the moon again.

Zelda felt her face flush mixed with the silver glow, her heart beating faster but she held on, turning her face to the side and facing her ex queen as she removed her hand from the ghost touch of Lilith's.

"And it was a mistake. We don't need you anymore... Lilith." Zelda said, her eyes flashing, even though a part of her wanted Lilith, she didn't want her to leave again and the brunette could see it from the way Zelda was hugging herself again and Lilith sighed, running a hand through her black curls, feeling a her heart hurt at the rejection but also for seeing the way Zelda was feeling too.

If someone else had told her that, Lilith would have left in a blink of an eye, probably not before turning the person to dust, but it was Zelda, the woman who had chosen to trust her in the end, the first who had prayed to her and the only one who attracted Lilith, making her want to have the redhead in her arms.

"As you know I… I am no longer queen of hell." Lilith admitted with a wry smile, although her eyes gave her away showing her frustration as Zelda stared at her sighing softly, frowning.

"Yes, my niece told us about it." Zelda then unconsciously put a hand on the older woman's shoulder, curious and worried but stopped before reaching her remembered that the other woman was in astral projection and, despite her frustration, she ended up murmuring: "Are you... okay?"

The question caught her by surprised and Lilith then prevented Zelda from withdrawing her hand, finding it halfway, her fingers intertwining with hers although they didn't really touch and both looked at their hands that seemed to fit perfectly.

"I am fine, just... my ego is hurt." Lilith admitted frustrated to think about everything she had done and how much she'd wanted to be queen and lost to the woman's niece who was beside her.

But she didn't want to talk about that or Sabrina because she could see the other woman still was mad and disappointed at Sabrina for hidding that and arguing about that could end up interrupting the ritual and without the powers, the future of that coven could be fatal and Lilith didn't want that. Especially for Zelda.

"Things have been pretty hectic in hell, but I'm not allowed to talk about it... So that's why I haven't answered to your prayers... made the coven more powerful. And I wish I could..."

Around them, the students and member of the coven seemed lost in the feelings of the powers filling them, coming from the moon, some of them with their eyes closed and unaware of what was happening there between the high priestess and the projection of the former queen of hell.

"I'm sorry... Lilith." Zelda ended up admitting sincerely, her heart warming at the brunette's words, seeing her sincerity as she twitched her fingers, as if squeezing Lilith's hand in comfort and affection and she opened a small smile, so beautiful that Lilith got lost on it admiring her: "But I will continue to dedicate my prayers to you."

"I thought you didn't need me anymore, my high priestess." The brunette whispered, but smirked at her, as she emphasized the word _mine_ , her face getting closer and her blue eyes running over the area of her exposed collarbone and then up to her slightly flushed face amid the silver glow, her own heart beating faster as Lilith brought her other hand up to Zelda's bare arm, the phantom touch climbing toward her skin and finding the strap of her nightgown, and the valley between her breasts until she reached Zelda's lower lip, resting there, unable to touch her but being able to see her and imagine the feeling of her skin and lips.

And even though Zelda couldn't feel her touch, she watched the way the brunette's fingers made on her body, her skin prickling as she imagined the soft, warm fingers like hell touching her until they reached her lips and then Zelda broke them, whispering with passion:

"But I want you, Lilith." And Zelda released her hand, running it against the brunette's back slowly as she watched her, her own fingers burying in the black curls, imagining its texture,wrapping the locks around her fingers.

"And you have me..." Lilith said with the same passion, her body on fire at the redhead's declaration, lowering her fingers from her lips and resting between her breasts, being careful not to cross her body.

And their faces came closer, until their lips touched in a light but passionate kiss and their eyes then met, the blue on the green before slowly breaking the moment. Lilith needed to leave before she couldn't get back and because soon the moon ritual would be over and the two smiled in goodbye.


End file.
